The Chosen
by emaa-chan
Summary: Hinata, junto con cuatro chicos, tendrán que proteger a La Reina Sakura de su hermana Shion,que quiere el trono de Akari, y de un chico que no le pondrá las cosas fáciles y mucho menos aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero lo más difícil sera saber si debe tener cuidado,¿es un sueño ? "-Todo es tan real...¿podre despertar? o ¿es demasiado tarde?-solo veía un filo de metal y... ¿sangre?


Soy nueva en esto pero me gusta, jeje mi primer fanfic... es raro no ver en un comienzo muchos personajes pero poco a poco entraran en escena, espero que os guste.

* * *

* * *

! : algunos personajes no son mios, son de kishimoto!

* * *

AMO EL NARUHINA!

**Capitulo 1: Caida al paraiso**

"Debes de venir" Esa voz

"Mi mundo se acaba" Frases se repetían sin parar en su cabeza mientras caía y caía y la angustia de ese agujero se hacía presente en ella

"Tu puedes salvarnos..." Ya podía observar el suelo. Un pantano que no tenía límites, y de pronto...

"Eres la elegida"

Un grito aogado en una caida alarmó a los sirvientes que Hinata ya estaba despierta y había tenido otra vez esa pesadilla en la que se revelaba su fobia a los cocodrilos y uno (Gigante) se la tragaba de un bocado cuando llegaba a un pantano dentro de un agujero, del cual ella se había caido empujada por un hombre.

El ama de Llaves no tardó en entrar repirando agitadamente, si algo le pasara a la niñita del señor Hiashi Hyuga el sepido sería inmediato.

-¡¿Esta bien señorita hyuga?!-Gritó preocupada mientras miraba a la joven ojiperla sobresaltarse al ser observada por alguien estando ella en un camisón.

Aya, la ama de llaves, observaba a la chiquilla mientras ella se ponía de pie. Bueno, chiquilla era para una niña de 10 años o así, la mujer que tenía enfrente acababa de cumplir 19 años. Esa chica tenía a todos los hombres del reino besandole los pies, y era normal, una mujer con el pelo liso hasta los muslos, negro azulado, sedoso y que tenía un constraste magnifico con su piel de porcelana no era de pasar por los ojos masculinos. Y añadiendo su esbelto cuerpo con "dotes" femeninas que era dificil no darse cuenta que tan grandes y firmes eran. Resumiendo, una diosa en comparación a las celosas mujeres del reino.

-Y-yo...sí, sí, estoy bien. Tranquila Aya-Decía mientras pensaba cosas sin sentido que pasaban por su mente

-Está bien... su padre dice que quiere verle lo antes posible.

La Ojiperla miraba a la señora que había entrado. Una mujer adulta de pelo negro rizado y ojos marrones, era baja, comparada con ella, y un pogo rellenita.

-Por favor, dile que tardare un poco-miró a sus costados y despues miró la ventana abierta- Tengo... tengo que buscar una cosa.

-Si señorita- y como vino se fué, corriendo.

-"De seguro que hay alguna novata sin esperiencia"-pensaba la hyuga con una sonrisa de obviedad mientras oía gritos provenientes de la ama de llaves como:

"¡MAS RAPIDO!", "¡ASI NO! ¡FRIEGA CON UN MOVIMIENTO CIRCULAR!" o "¡CON MAS MORVO!"

Cojió sus zapatos de charol negros y algo que no fuera ese camisón tan revelador.

Se Miró al espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo sin mangas y cojido al cuello con una cinta negra. El vestido era demasiado elegante para ir por su mansión, pero no tenía nada que fuera más comodo o menos apretado. Era el único lo bastante confortable como para llavarlo mientras corría. No se complico y se dejo el pelo suelto dejando su flequillo y esos dos mechones que tanto la caracterizaba.

Se miró los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos de color violeta rosa pálido, es decir, perla, estaban "generosamente decorados" por unas ojeras de no haber dormido en días

Ella era sencilla, un tanto asustadiza y tímida pero por lo demás, era buena, tierna, mona y un poco actica. Le gustaba salir a jugar con su perro Akamaru, el cual ahora no estaba ahí, como lo había pensado, se había escapado otra vez, y por la ventana.

-¡AKAMARU! ¿Akamaru? ¿Donde estas perro malo?-Gritaba mientras buscaba entre los arbustos hasta entrar a un laberinto.

Y dentro que aquel lugar casi sin salida lo encontró, era blanco con las orejas marrones, y bastante grande, le llegaba a la cintura.

La hizo corretear un rato por el laberinto.

-¡Te tengo!-Se tiro encima de el manchando un poco su vestido- Eres un perro malo-dijo mientras lo cojía de la correa y lo abrazaba acomodandolo en su pecho, y viendo tambien que tanto le gustaba acurrucarse en sus "encantos"- un perro malo y pervertido-Añadió mientras le caía una gotita de la frente.

Empezó a caminar pero algo estaba mal.

-He entrado aquí miles de veces...se que era por aquí y...- giró una vez más para encontrarse con más caminos que, esta vez no reconocía.

Gruñó al saber que se había perdido en su propio jardín.

Estuvo caminando unos minutos hasta llegar, al parecer, al centro del laverinto.

-Yono recuerdo esto así- dirigiendose a su amigo perruno-, ¿lo habran cambiado?

Solto de la correa a Akamaru para ver desde mas cerca la gran altura de aquel pozo.

De pronto pudo sentir como una sombra parecida ala de un hombre que desaparecio al instante la empujaba habiendola caer al pozo antes de caer se cojió de los muros que protegían a la gente de no caerse (lo cuales no servían mucho visto lo visto), para no caerse ella. Pero su amiguito, que no había ladrado cuando el sujeto la embujo (raro de él), se tiró encima de ella haviendo que soltara sus manos al no poder con tanto peso y cayendo al pozo.

Todo era tan parecido a sus sueños, menos que no oía las voces que aparecían en sus sueños. Despues de tanta caída y de haber perdido de vista a su amigo puedo ver el suelo, que en vez de un pantano esta un hermoso prado donde se podian ver claramente las flores de distintos colores y el viento soplando la hierba haciendo que está pareciera que bailara a su son. Y... ¿había sol? Eso si era raro. Pero lo más raro de todo es que no había cocodrilo. No sabía si era bueno o malo ya que su fobia la hacía poner alegre pero por otro lado, ella siempre caía en la lengua que estaba blandita y ya entraba por la garganta, aquello era suelo, un suelo duro de tierra o de lo que estubiese hecho que la esperaba para aplastarla contra él. El desmayo no tardó en entrar en escena pero antes noto como alguien la tomaba de la cintura, pero no vió quien era...

* * *

perdon por las faltas...

..._,,_

.../ `-|||||||||||-_] Emaa..Fuera

.../_==o _|

...),-.(_(_) /

.../ () ),-

.../_/

../`-' / ...

./_ / ... .


End file.
